


Dreaming Of You, Wide Awake

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alan is not, Drabble, Eric is okay with Night Vale, Other, Typical Night Vale Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric wakes up to a change. He is alright with it. Alan is far from alright with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming Of You, Wide Awake

Eric knew something was wrong when he felt the weight on his chest. He sat up and felt his chest, hoping it wasn't the radio. It was flesh and warm flesh and it was connected to him.  
Oh.  
Not a bad size, Eric thought. He didn't think he'd be very busty.  
He looked over at Alan, taking in the others exposed chest. Damn Alan looked nice.  
Eric kissed Alan, making him wake up.  
“Eric, what the hell?”  
“We've got a bit of a problem.”  
Alan looked down and simply sighed, pulling the covers over his head. “I did not sign up for this. I'm tearing up my Citizen Identification Card and I'm going back to London.”  
The Sheriffs Secret Police officer disguised as a large and rather noticeable house plant coughed. Eric has a passing thought if this was awkward or normal.  
“Hey, Alan,” Eric said, pressing himself against Alan. “You know what we can do?”  
“No,” Alan said firmly, getting out of bed. “No. I'm putting on my clothes. I'm going to work.”  
“Alan.”  
“I hate this Eric.” Alan buttoned up his work shirt, covering his breasts. He pulled his violet suit jacket on, only framing his breasts in the work shirt. “I hate this town, I hate this job.”  
The radio scuttled in, curious. It clung to the wall about the house plant, confused static playing.  
“I hate this radio!” Alan said, pointing to the creature on the wall.  
Eric sighed. “That's a bit much.”  
Alan, pulling on his slacks, stormed out.  
“Alan doesn't mean it,” Eric assured the radio, which climbed into his lap. It felt strange to have the creature sitting there. “Alan's just upset.”  
The radio purred as Eric scratched its back gently.  
“Do you think Alan would loosen up if I gave him head?” Eric asked absent-mindedly.  
“Absolutely.”  
Eric ignored the fact that the totally convincing house plant had talked. But he did consider it. H could follow Alan to the office.  
But first, Eric wanted to try things with himself. He got up, setting the radio outside the bedroom. With a soft murmur of an apology that Eric pretended not to hear, the convincing house plant joined the radio.  
Clothes fit. Nothing too noticeable and Eric was somewhat thankful. But, in Night Vale, this sort of thing was probably common. He switched his tunic out for another, more tighter-fitting one.  
Didn't people sometimes do make-up? Eric had adopted the local practice of eyeliner and he began lining his eyes in gold.  
To his surprise, he looked attractive. Eric wondered if there were forms to make these changes permanent. Probably, but facing City Council was intimidating, especially when last night's forecast called for sleet and nihlism.  
Eric slipped on his hide boots, finding them a bit big. Shrugging and grabbing his knapsack of tools he needed to make it to City Council, he was ready to head out.  
The radio pounced on his leg and began playing The Weather too early for Eric's liking.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's Weather is "Pin" by Grimes.  
> Today's proverb is, "That's not autocorrect being weird. I meant 'MASSIVE CARPE DIEM' in the most literal sense."


End file.
